NCIS Family Tree
by SavvyCatJ
Summary: Just a little story about the NCIS Family and how they came to be. One-shot maybe. JIBBS, with Tiva, McAbby, Leemer, Kari, and Ducky!


**Hey everyone! I just had the thought of a family tree in my head from science, so I decided to put this down in writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this show. Which sucks.**

* * *

On opposite sides of D.C., there lived two very different people.

One was a man, a former marine, whose wife and daughter had been killed while he was in Operation Desert Storm, 20 years prior. He had silvery hair, and piercing blue eyes that would make any women melt at the slightest glance.

The other was a woman. She was tough as nails and would do anything to fight for her country. She had long, wavy, fire red hair and beautiful green eyes that were like jade pools.

They both at one point decided to adopt children. They didn't really have any real family any more, and they wanted company in their lives.

The man adopted 3 kids, two boys and a girl.

The woman also adopted 3 kids, 2 girls and a boy. One of the girls and the boy were actually siblings; orphans from Israel.

The kids grew up, living happy lives with their parents. They all noticed that there was something missing in their parents' lives: love.

One of the man's boys knew that his father was friends with a very wise and kind doctor, who had also adopted a son. He contacted the doctor, who knew exactly who to set the man up with: the woman.

They met and they were immediately head-over-heels in love with each other. While they spent their time dating, their kids were dating each other behind their backs, which the kids all thought was hilarious.

The man's Italian son dated the woman's daughter from Israel.

The woman's forensic and black loving daughter dated the man's computer-savvy son.

The man's devoted Catholic daughter dated the woman's son from Israel.

The doctor's son, a book lover whom the kids also hung out with, started dating a very intelligent Asian girl, set on becoming a lawyer.

Eventually the man and woman found out. Were they mad? No, of course not! They were happy for their children, as their children were happy for them.

They all got married to one another, but the doctor stayed single. Why? Because he was happy with what he had: a big, dysfunctional family that he loved with all his heart.

They all ended up working at the same place, where the doctor had been working as a Medical Examiner for many years.

The man had "rules", but he changed one:

Rule #12-Never date a co-worker

New Rule #12-Never date a co-worker…..unless you know it's true love.

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

The People

Man-Leroy Jethro Gibbs-Special Agent in Charge of NCIS's Major Case Response Team

Woman-Jennifer Shepard-Director of NCIS

Doctor-Dr. Donald Mallard-NCIS's M.E.

Italian Boy-Anthony DiNozzo-Senior Field Agent for NCIS's Major Case Response Team

Girl from Israel-Ziva David-Probationary Field Agent for NCIS's Major Case Response Team

Forensic and Black Loving Girl-Abigail Sciuto-NCIS Forensics Specialist

Computer-savvy Boy-Timothy McGee-Junior Field Agent for NCIS's Major Case Response Team

Devoted Catholic Girl-Caitlin Todd-Senior Field Agent for NCIS's Major Case Response Team

Boy from Israel-Ari Haswari-Probationary Field Agent for NCIS's Major Case Response Team

Book Loving Boy-James Palmer-NCIS's Assistant M.E.

Intelligent Asian Girl-Michelle Lee-Probationary Field Agent for NCIS's Major Case Response Team (former lawyer)

NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS~NCIS

The 8 "kids" eventually had kids of their own

Kids of each set of parents listed in age order.

Savanna, Sabrina, Melissa-Triplets; Patrick- Tony and Ziva's children

Matthew, Samuel, Robert-Triplets; Gabrielle- Tim and Abby's children

Jonathan; Alexander; Rosalia- Ari and Kate's children

Olivia; Lauren; Jamie; Samantha; Benjamin- Jimmy and Michelle's children

Jethro and Jenny even had more children, missing the ones that had already grown up.

Christiana; Alexandra; Brittany; Andrew- Jethro and Jenny's "new" children

They all lived happily ever after.

After all, with a dysfunctional family like this, how could they not?

* * *

**You like? Review and tell me! I _might_ make another chapter where the next generation would be telling their story, but I'm not sure yet.**

**I just wanted to say that all the kids are named after people in my life. "Savanna" is me, "Melissa" and "Sabrina" are my best friends and "Christiana", "Alexandra, "Brittany", and "Andy" are my sisters and brother. All the others are people from school! **

**You'll see the names Savanna, Melissa, and Sabrina again in _A Kiss on the Cheek. _I already have planned whose triplets they are going to be! Can you guess who it is?**

**Please, please, please review! Pretty please?**

**~SavvyCatJ**


End file.
